Good Advice
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: Five pieces of advice Finn took from his friends in Glee. Will/Finn.


It was hard to say precisely when Finn Hudson realized he had a crush on his Spanish teacher. There had been little inklings even before he joined Glee, but they were mostly ignored. So finding the exact moment in time when the teenager started to listen to the little whispers inside his head was not an easy feat, but as best he could recall Finn believed it to be during his audition at the start of Junior year.

Being the only member of the club who had not auditioned to earn a place the previous year Finn did not share the confidence of the others that he would breeze through. As he stepped out onto the stage his mind was filled with pessimistic imaginings of his performance going bad and he tried to recall the extensive list of tips Kurt had provided.

Mr. Schuester greeted Finn with pleasant familiarity and asked what the young man would be singing. Finn looked out towards the spot where the teacher was sitting, struck with a sudden inexplicable longing for him to be _closer, _and answered; heeding Kurt's fifth tip and choosing a song he knew well. Had the teacher been closer, as Finn was wishing, the student may have noticed the small smile that crossed his face when he learned what song he was about to hear.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer..." Finn was grateful that his voice didn't seem to be infected with the same nerves that were filling the rest of his body. His fingers twitched and a cold, slimy eel had taken up residence low in his gut but the notes came clear and strong.

As the song continued the pessimistic imaginings in Finn's mind stayed strong. He mentally dodged the horrifying scenarios they were creating, but as the song reached it's climax and Finn had to consider how he would feel should not earn his place in Glee again he had his revelation, his epiphany...

"Very nice, Finn." Even with the distance the quarterback couldn't miss the bright smile being sent his way. Something had set the eel in his belly on fire and as it thrashed about Finn could feel his blood catching fire too.

... He _liked_ Mr. Schue.

One

Finn walked the standard path to acceptance, featuring a lengthy sojourn to a certain Egyptian river, but his pilgrimage was sped along by his regular proximity to the man he desired. Reaching the end of the road and finding himself again – or perhaps for the first time – Finn learned the secret that others had learned before him; the grass on the side he had arrived at was certainly a different shade, but was not more, or less, green for it.

Even with this sage knowledge Finn found himself tiptoeing around the revelation. In an attempt to avoid further dainty footsteps around his orientation the quarterback decided to discuss the topic with Kurt.

Finn let his gaze wander from Kurt's feather-soft hair down to the $250 sneakers his feet were comfortably cushioned in, "I just don't understand how you can be so...?"

"Perfect," Kurt suggested when Finn stopped to think of a word that summarized what he wanted to say about Kurt.

"Not what I had in mind."

"Fabulous, fashionable, elegant, graceful..." The fashionista ticked off each adjective on the fingers of one hand, "I have more," He prompted, switching to the other hand.

"... Gay," Finn finally settled on a word.

Kurt's hands dropped to his lap and his lips settled into a thin displeased line, "I am who I am."

"I know, it's just who you are is someone a lot of people won't like. Not me!" He added swiftly, seeing Kurt's eyebrows quiver slightly, "I think you're perfect, fabulous, elegant and, uhm, what was the other one again?"

"Fashionable and graceful," Kurt supplied, a hint of amusement returning to his face.

"Right. Well, I guess what I was trying to say is, a lot of people don't like you and you're still just you... so, uhm, why do you do that?"

Kurt sat entirely still, his only movement was the slow raising of one eyebrow. Finn watched it and fidgeted under the other boy's gaze, "I am who I am," Kurt repeated at last, "... and I'm that person because I'm confident I'd rather be that person than anyone else."

"So it's all about confidence?" Finn repeated, feeling the first sparks of anticipation; "How do I get confident?"

"Finn, honey," Kurt reached over and grabbed the quarterback's hand, tamping down the excited sparks, "You can't just get confidence. You can't buy it or trade for it or find it in the bottom of a bottle, I know that last one from experience. Courage isn't a lack of fear, it's mastery of it. Confidence is the same; you have to know everything that could go wrong but still do it anyway."

"That..." Finn breathed heavily around the lump that had formed in his throat, "That doesn't sound so easy."

"It's not." Kurt's smile was thin and reflective of the young man's own troubles, "But if you know the right thing to do, you'll find the confidence in you somewhere."

*

Think of all the things that could go wrong. There was so much that could go wrong and they were playing over and over in Finn's mind; with each step, another way his impromptu plan could fall to pieces.

He stopped outside the door with a hand hovering a few inches away from the wood, poised to knock. The cold, slimy eel that fed off his nerves was fighting with the fiery snake that appeared when he was near Mr. Schue. The three quick taps on the door mirrored the hasty beating of Finn's heart.

The answer came almost immediately, the teacher's voice inviting Finn into the office and calling him closer once he was inside. With permission granted to be closer – closer like Finn had longed for, closer like his plan demanded – the quarterback approached the desk. His feet and most of his legs felt leaden, his movement slowed by the continuing warnings of all that could go wrong and all his cowardly urges demanding an immediate retreat.

"I-think-I-like-you-not-just-like-but-'like-like'-like-you."

Finn was busy inspecting his shoes while his face was ablaze with embarrassment. He wasn't eloquent and he hadn't planned what he was going to say, but he still felt mortified by what he'd just blurted out.

A pair of shoes joined Finn's in the student's eye line, reluctantly following them up Finn found himself looking deep into the sympathetic eyes of his crush, eyes full of good intentions and impending let-downs. Desperation and a slightly skewed understanding of confidence are what made Finn kiss Mr. Schuester in that moment.

Eyes tight shut. Sweaty palms and twitching fingers sliding against the coarse fabric of the teacher's jacket. Greedy lips swallowing a surprised moan and the lingering taste of coffee. The fiery snake migrating from the pit of his belly to settle snugly in his balls. Finn experienced the rush of the kiss in the few moments that it lasted and when it was done he found himself staring into the eyes of his crush, eyes full of desire and trepidation.

"Mr. Schue..." Finn started to speak, but his mind was empty to anything beyond the older man's name. The hesitant but not regretful tone of his voice spoke for him.

"No-one can know," The teacher replied before pressing forward for another kiss that Finn was more than happy to be a part of.

Two

The clause to their relationship, the key condition to their being together, presented not as fine print but as a solid instruction at the very outset: No-one can know. As they began to work out the finer details a number of other important guidelines were established, but they all seemed to stem from the important instruction of total secrecy.

Finn understood why. Will had taken two hours to ensure Finn understood why. It didn't make it any easier.

He was happy. Happy was too simple a word to express the sheer joy he experienced when he woke up and knew he was going to see Mr. Schue in class that day, or see Will at his apartment later – the importance of remaining 'Mr. Schue' at school was one of the guidelines that had been put in place – and yet the cause of his total contentment with the world had to stay secret. So much so that when the club staged an intervention believing his blissful mood was the result of a decongestant relapse he had the difficult job of convincing them that they were mistaken as he couldn't provide a plausible alternative.

He didn't enjoy the feeling of exclusion that came from having to keep a secret from his friends and after a particularly efficient guilt trip from Rachel where he had almost spilled the beans Finn reached the decision that he would have to tell someone.

*

Glee challenge for the week was a duet, partners chosen by Fate via the medium of a hat; and a selection of the club had chosen to use the auditorium after school to get in some practice.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a sec?" Finn hovered on the edge of Kurt and Zack's conversation awkwardly.

Kurt looked up from the piano, "Sure."

Finn's gaze shifted to Zack, Kurt's duet partner and a sophomore who had joined Glee at the start of the year, "Could we maybe go over there, it's sort of a secret." Kurt was up from the piano in a second, eyes sparkling with intrigue.

"Finn, we should practice." Before Finn could talk to his friend he found himself being dragged away by his own duet partner.

"Hey, Tina," Finn grumbled, but went with her anyway, "I was talking to Kurt."

"I know," The Asian girl responded, checking that nobody would overhear before continuing, "Whatever you were going to tell Kurt, don't."

"I was just going to tell him..."

"I don't want to know," Tina shushed him, "Secrets are bad, but sometimes they're important too. Sometimes when we tell the truth, people get hurt." Tina turned back to the curtain and pulled it back slightly, standing beside her Finn could see that her gaze was fixed on Artie.

"It's hard keeping it a secret," Finn mumbled, "I feel like I _have_ to tell someone."

"Think about it really carefully and decide, will anybody get hurt if they find out and will anybody benefit from it besides your conscience being a bit lighter?"

Finn stood and considered Tina's harsh words, soon her words were giving way to all the many reasons Will had given as to why it was important that they keep their relationship secret, "I won't tell him."

Tina turned away from watching Artie and smiled supportively at Finn, "I spent years never really speaking to anyone, but I know how hard it can be to keep quiet."

Three

Freshly resolved to stay silent, and with Tina's support as a distraction should anyone become too inquisitive, Finn found the hidden relationship between Will and himself flourishing.

Being with Will was a whole other world to being with Quinn, or with any of the girls that had come before her. Not just because he was a guy, but because of his age and experience; and Finn was eager to learn the full extent of Will's knowledge.

In class if Finn needed to he could raise his hand and ask how to conjugate a verb, but when they were at Will's apartment he couldn't just raise a hand and ask if they could do some conjugation of their own. So he fumbled as they kissed, pressed his erection to Will's thigh when they were making out and hoped the older man would remember what it was like to be a teenager and pick up on the hints.

*

It wasn't really a conversation that needed Finn's participation, but he needed a distraction from the persistent erection straining in his jeans – a souvenir from Mr. Schue's dancing a few minutes earlier – because he would have to stand up eventually.

"You know as well as I do she cannot be allowed to have this one," Mercedes coerced Kurt.

"You're the only one here who can stand up to her vocally," Zack added, coming to Mercedes' aid, "Why won't you do this?"

"'Defying Gravity'," Kurt answered mournfully, carefully staring straight ahead to avoid eye contact with the devils sitting on his shoulders.

"What about it?" Zack inquired.

"We don't talk about it," Mercedes replied swiftly, gently taking one of Kurt's hands from his knee and patting it, speaking softly as if the young man were in a coma, "This is nothing like 'Defying Gravity', it's not about the notes it's about the message of the song."

"'My Strongest Suit' is all about fashion," Zack agreed, taking the other hand and mimicking Mercedes' movements, "A blind man could see you're more fashionable on laundry day than she could ever hope to be even if she had a 'Pretty Woman' style makeover."

"I believe Mr. Schue is using irony to enhance the performance," Artie opined, a ripple of laughter followed his statement.

"She _is_ awful," Kurt agreed, now turning to look at his friends but his expression stayed stoic, "But it's not my call."

"My mom always says I should keep my ears open and my mouth shut, but I just can't do that; because I know that if you want something to happen you have to stand up, speak up and make yourself heard," Mercedes declared with a tone of finality.

Kurt let his friend's philosophy settle in his mind before taking a steadying breath and standing up with masterful dramatic flair, "Mr. Schuester, I would like to try out for the Aida solo."

As the small group who had been taking part in convincing Kurt indulged in a mock cheer Finn was contemplating Mercedes' words.

*

"We can't Finn."

The immediate response to Will's simple dismissal was pain; short, sharp stabs to Finn's heart as if someone were pressing thumb-tacks through his chest. The secondary response was anger; inspired by what Mercedes had said Finn had told Will exactly what he wanted, blushing like the virgin he was as he mused on all the many things he wanted to do to Will or have Will do to him. Will had sat and listened placidly to the desires of the quarterback's soul and groin, then dismissed them all with three small words.

"Why not?" Finn demanded petulantly.

"You're seventeen," Will reminded the younger man sedately.

Will's imperturbable stance increased Finn's ire, "Yes, I'm seventeen; which means I'm almost constantly hard. Do you know how difficult it is to concentrate in class when all I can think about is how much I want us both naked, right there on your desk."

"You think us having sex would change that?" Will inquired, one incredulous eyebrow creeping upwards.

"Yes!" Finn exclaimed, before stopping to think, "No, I mean, uh- Does it matter?"

"You're clearly upset, so I think it matters."

"You don't want to, I get it. It's fine." Finn's tone made the lie easy to detect.

"You think I don't want to?" Will choked out, Finn was smug at the anger he could hear lurking underneath the words.

"You said no."

For a few moments following Finn's blunt assessment Will sat in stunned silence before he stood up to put some distance between them, "You tactless moron."

Unable to let the subject drop Finn followed the older man as he tried to retreat, "So I'm a moron for wanting you?"

"You know what, yes!" Will snapped, "You are a stupid, selfish child for wanting me. You're a minor Finn, I could go to jail."

"You _agreed_ to this." Finn gestured between them emphatically.

"It's not illegal for us to be together; immoral and likely to land us in a whole heap of trouble... I could lose my job, my reputation; but it isn't technically illegal. If we have sex that _is_ illegal. I'd go to jail, have a criminal record, I could never work in a school again. I'm already risking a lot to be with you Finn, don't try to make me a criminal."

Will's coldly spoken facts cut deep into Finn, but he stubbornly refused to relent; "Fine." With that bitter syllable Finn took his coat and left the apartment.

Four

Torn between foolish pride and the regretful knowledge that he had been wrong Finn had a bad weekend, which rolled into a Monday morning more horrendous than was standard. During Spanish he learned that someone had added a purple mustache to the pornographic graffiti of Rachel in the third stall of the boys' bathroom and that given proper motivation it was entirely possible to skip an entire class.

During a free period he stopped by the library, pointedly ignoring his Spanish homework in favor of math problems; even with this spiteful favoring of the math he was having difficulty.

"Finn?" Artie approached cautiously as the quarterback glared at the snapped tip of his pencil, "You look tense."

"Just math," Finn dismissed firmly.

"There's nothing else?" Artie prodded, "Because Kurt said you weren't in Spanish."

Finn turned to see Kurt, Mercedes and Tina doing a rather unimpressive job of appearing nonchalant, "So you got voted to go sound me out before they risk coming close?" He inquired cynically.

"Something like that." Artie shrugged, "I don't want to pry so I'll just offer up a cliché; the glass is half full."

Finn snorted disdainfully, "I appreciate the effort dude, but believe me; the glass is empty. Every. Damn. Drop."

"At least you still have the glass, that's something."

"How did you learn to be so cheerful?"

"After my accident..." Artie paused as if he wasn't going to say any more, before reaching some internal decision and continuing, "I was mad. Mad at the world, at the guy who crashed into us, at my mom... They made me go to a rehab program to learn to get about in the wheelchair, I met a guy who's spine had broken a few vertebrae higher than mine. I don't like to think about the fact that less than a foot worth of spine separated my life from his. Since then I've learned to appreciate what I do have rather than coveting on what I can't have." The story came slowly, clearly from deep inside the young man's heart; the softly spoken words were like liquid to Finn, they flowed through him and extinguished the lingering embers of his anger at Will.

"Artie... just, thanks," Finn mumbled, putting his pencil down calmly.

"No problem," Artie smiled and held out his hand for a high five, spinning away cheerfully to rejoin the others afterwards.

*

Finn felt his stomach squirm as the door to the apartment opened and he had to watch Will's relaxed eyes reflexively harden when he saw who was there, "Hi," Finn offered meekly.

"Hello Finn, you weren't in class today," Will greeted Finn coolly.

"I, uh, have a reason for that..." When Will stood expectantly Finn sighed, "I'm an idiot."

"True, but that doesn't normally stop you from attending."

Finn flinched slightly at the criticism, "Can I come in?" He asked hopefully.

"I suppose," Will stood aside and let the younger man pass.

"That's probably a good thing, my back-up plan was to sing 'Without You' until you caved." Finn didn't miss the flicker of amusement that crossed Will's face, gaining a slight boost of confidence from it.

"Okay, so I'm sorry. Can I just throw that one out there to get things started," The quarterback jumped straight to the point of his visit.

"I suppose I should do the same," Will mused, "I'm sorry for what I said. I was angry."

"Which is my fault so you shouldn't apologize."

"No, it's my fault. I should have been direct from the start."

Finn stopped to consider what they had just said, "Why are we fighting for blame?"

Will gave a bark of laughter in response, "You know, I'm not sure."

"Could we go back to not being mad?"

"I don't see why not."

Stepping close and settling into a much needed embrace the two men hugged each other close, squeezing tight, as if they could remove the badness of the past few days in the same way water could be wrung from a sponge.

"I won't ask again," Finn insisted afterwards, "I'll be counting the day until my birthday but I'll try to keep reminders to a minimum."

"I doubt they'll be needed, I'm gonna be counting down too," Will replied. Finn felt an urge to pull the older man close and kiss him breathless, but wasn't sure if the gesture would be appropriate, "It's okay." Sensing the younger man's anxiety Will initiated the contact, his thumb brushing along Finn's lower lip.

"Ten months," Finn whispered with a slight whine from low in his throat at Will's continued closeness.

"Ten months," Will affirmed, before pressing a kiss to Finn's expectant lips.

Five

Days crawled by, weeks passed as if the entire seven days were spent in a chemistry lesson, the crossing off of each month on the calender didn't seem to bring them any closer to their goal. Finn tried his hardest to distract himself by applying himself in class, but when Senior year started and suddenly all anyone was talking about was their eighteenth birthday and what they had planned. It was hard when everyone was discussing a party that had happened that weekend to not want to stand atop a table and announce, "On my eighteenth I'm going to screw Mr. Schue."

Those last few months were agony. Finn took solace in porn and not just the usual alleviation of built-up sexual tension. The young man was almost scholarly in his research into expressions of homosexual passion, familiarizing himself with the mechanics, learning different acts and positions. All in preparation for the anticipated day.

*

Finn stood outside the familiar door of Will's apartment, buzzing with anticipation and eagerly awaiting what was to come.

With the speed at which the door was pulled open and the wide grin on his face the enthusiasm looked to be shared by the apartment's occupant, "Finn, come in." Will reached over the threshold and physically pulled the younger man inside.

"Hi," Finn greeted Will warmly, "I'm eighteen."

Will nodded, "I know." The couple stood motionless for a moment before Will reached a conclusion and started to rapidly unbutton his shirt, "We should be naked."

"Will," Finn exclaimed, catching the older man's nimble fingers and pulling them to his face so he could press a soft kiss to his knuckles, "I've thought about this a lot and I don't want to rush things."

"You're sure?" Will asked.

In answer Finn let go of Will's hands and instead pulled them close and into a kiss. Their lips slid together with familiarity, enhanced by the knowledge that for the first time their passion could go beyond just a soulful kiss.

Finn's jacket was pushed from his shoulders and fell in a heap to the floor as the couple traveled to the couch, the awkward shuffle as they attempted the movement without breaking the kiss was ruined when Finn stumbled upon the fallen jacket.

"Are you okay?" Finn blurted as he regained his balance.

"Fine," Will responded, rubbing at his elbow where the younger man had bumped it before bursting into laughter. Finn joined the laughing before pouncing and pinning Will down on the couch.

Will gave a groan of pleasure at the heavy weight of the man above him, warmth spread through his body. Reaching up he cupped Finn's face in his hand, "You're really here."

"I'm here," Finn agreed, delighted when Will moved his hand up into his hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

"This is really happening," Will whispered when they pulled apart to breathe, his other hand had worked it's way under the hem of Finn's t-shirt was was learning the sharp angle of a hipbone.

"It's happening," Finn agreed again, understanding and sharing Will's thrill that the moment they'd been fantasizing about was upon them both.

With the first hand joining it's partner under the hem of Finn's shirt, Will explored the skin of the younger man's waist; content to watch when Finn sat back and took the hem of the shirt himself, slowly revealing his defined torso to Will as he pulled the garment up and off.

"You're gorgeous," Will whispered reverently, fingertips tracing abdominal muscles as Finn blushed and tossed the t-shirt aside.

"Thanks," The young man accepted the compliment humbly, reaching back down so that he could attack the buttons of Will's shirt and level the score. Will let Finn's less-than-deft fingers stumble over his buttons as he drank in the sight of the youthful body, amidst the lust lurked a bitter pang of envy.

With the last of the buttons undone Finn pushed the fabric aside, sinking down his traced his mouth along the older man's jaw and down onto his chest; enjoying the new sensation of prickly chest hair against his skin and the subtle musk of Will's sweat.

"Finn." Will's breath hitched as the younger man's mouth settled over a nipple, an aroused moan was his only reply; which certainly answered Will's concerns about what Finn would think of his body, "Bedroom?" Will suggested.

Finn looked up, his pupils dilated and his lips pink and soft, "Yeah." Standing up he pulled Will up with him. The older man freed his arms from his shirt and left it draped on the back of the couch.

In the bedroom – sans shoes and socks – they resumed almost exactly the same position, the added open space making them both a lot more comfortable though. Finn explored the older man's chest with his mouth while Will delighted in getting to know the quarterback's body with his fingers. Smooth, flat palms slid down Finn's back, underneath the seam of his jeans to grope round cheeks.

"Will," The younger man gasped, a burst of warm breath on the older man's skin. Pleased with the response he was getting Will squeezed again, pulling Finn down so that their crotches were together and their hard lengths could meet, "I changed my mind," Finn whimpered, "Fast. Fast is good."

Will was caught between amusement and pleasure as Finn squirmed on top of him, "Okay, but what do you want?" Will knew what he wanted – it was quite literally in his hands – but it wouldn't be good to push Finn beyond his boundaries, so it was up to the younger man to decide.

Finn pulled away and moved lower down Will's body until his face was pressed to the older man's groin, "This." Finn nuzzled the outline of Will's cock, making the older man groan, "I want this."

In the months leading up to that moment Finn had fantasized about the two in them in many different ways, it was easy to jack off and imagine himself with Will; but imitating the act of giving the man a blowjob wasn't as easy. The difficulty in replicating the act had caused Finn to anticipate it almost more than any of the others.

Unbuckling, unzipping and removing Will's jeans was a fast, if not exactly graceful maneuver, and when it was done the older man lay bare before his student, hard and anticipating his touch.

"Will." Finn's voice trembled slightly as he gave the older man's hard length a lazy stroke, but rather than continue he bent down and pulled the head of Will's erection into his mouth. From what he'd read about oral sex Finn knew that there was no particular technique and reportedly enthusiasm was more important than experience.

"Oh..." Will bit down on his lip to stop himself cursing as warm, wet suction engulfed his eager cock.

Finn wrapped a hand around the base of Will's cock and pumped it as he sucked until his lips met the ring of his fingers, he smiled at the drawn-out exhale the action caused in Will and then gagged.

Pulling back Finn jerked his hand at the base of Will's cock while he suckled the head and reconsidered. He'd been a little arrogant to presume he could succeed on enthusiasm alone and recalled advice about the important of breathing through the nose rather than the mouth. By association his thoughts turned to a lesson from Rachel about the importance of breathing through the nose while performing.

Applying the breathings techniques she taught, Finn pulled Will's cock deep into his mouth again and was pleased to discover he didn't choke. Setting a strongly enthusiastic pace Finn reached down with his other hand to fumble with the zipper of his own jeans and free his erection, which was twitching with every soft cry and breathy exhalation from Will.

"Finn-it's-so-good-so-so-good," The older man babbled, his fingers tangled in the covers.

Finn moaned his agreement, the older man's words were deeply appreciated by his own erection, that was now dripping pre-cum onto the covers. The moan sent a wave of arousal through Will, he squeezed his eyes shut and gave a sharp little cry, his breath coming heavier after it. Interested in the effect of the moan had Finn took the breathing technique one step further and began to hum a tune.

"Finn, I'm gonna come," Will warned, "Finn," Will repeated himself breathlessly when the younger man didn't stop, "I'm coming, I'm... Oh!"

Salty, bittersweet fluid flooded Finn's mouth in a series of short bursts. He swallowed awkwardly, the thick fluid took a few attempts to go down. Letting Will's cock slide from his lips Finn noticed some of the man's come still lingering and licked it clean.

Sitting upright Will pulled the younger man close and kissed him deeply, tasting his own release on Finn's tongue. Reaching down he wrapped a hand around the quarterback's erection and let Finn wildly buck into his fist until his own orgasm hit moments later.

Finn broke the kiss when he came, crying his pleasure and then resting his head on his lover's shoulder as they tried to regain their breath, "I love you."

Will held Finn close with the hand that wasn't dripping with the young man's come, "Do you mean that?"

"I mean it." Finn pulled himself upright so he could look Will in the eye, "I've been in love with you for so long now, I just needed you to hear it."

"It's okay," Will smiled as Finn set his head down on the older man's shoulder again, he pressed his face into Finn's neck and breathed in the scent of sex, sweat and the young man's skin, "I love you too."

* * *

Author's Notes:  
'My Strongest Suit' is a song from the musical Aida. The character, Admeris, was once played by Idina Menzel, the original Elphaba. I therefore thought it suitable to stage another diva-off between Kurt and Rachel over this song. Especially since the subject of the song is basically "Look at all my pretty dresses".  
'Without You' is a song from the musical Rent. It is a duet between Mimi and Roger about their break-up. It's one of my favourite songs in the musical and the idea of Finn standing outside Will's apartment crooning "Life goes on but I'm gone coz I die without you" just appeals to me for some reason.  
Zack is based on a character from another TV show. If you guess who you get cookies!


End file.
